Magic Tournament
by kaoone
Summary: Arthur has revoked the law on magic, and is now holding a magic tournament for position of court sorcerer. What will happen when a blue cloaked man by the name of Emrys shows up?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"It'll be fine" Gwen murmered to her shaking husband, " they might be a bit anxious at first, but they trust you"

Arthur stratened his cloak and set of down the hallway towards the council chambers. As he went he caught a glimpse of something moving across the hallway.

Slowy Arthur drew his sword. After a few minites of silence he sheathed the beautiful weapon and briskley walked on, though now he kept an ear out for anthing moving. The rest of the short walk was uneventful and as the red-clad guards opened the hevy oak doors the council fell silent.

"What news of the Eastern borders?" Arthur asked Leon who was sitting a few places to his right.

"Nothing, sire"

Arthur gripped the edge of his throne, his knuckles turning white and braced himself to speak.

"After long thought I have decided to revoke the magic ban and they will be able to live in freedom again. But they will have to register their names so we know if someone is practising dark magic"

" But sire, all your father worked for will be gone!"

"Geoffrey this is my final word"

"Sire?"

"Yes, Gaius"

"Will you revoke the position of court sorceror?"

Arthur hesitated for a moment and they nodded his head,

"Yes and the stongest sorcerors will compete in a tournament to get the position"

"That is all" As the hall cleared Arthur was left wondering, have I made the right desision?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sire, sire!" Sir Gwaine shouted across the coutyard to Arthur.

"What's the matter Gwaine? Has the Rising Sun run out of ale?"

"I'm not joking princess, look at this!"

Arthur walked out the castle exscpecting to see some prank Gwaine had cooked up but was shocked to see every magically being or animal bowing down to a blue cloaked man who was talking to a women wearing a red dress, had bouncing blonde curls on her shoulders. But one thing Morgause had not shown Arthur was loyalty. The man beconed to one of his bodyguards were they, or second in commands and the man who was wearing an identical cloak stepped forward and spoke to one of the servants accepting names.

"I am Fidieus, son of Emrys and Freya. I put mine and my families names on and my father would like to do the honor of competing for role of court sorcerer in the magic tournament."

Arthur walked over to Morgause who was standing to one side watching Emrys, she jumped slightly as Arthur placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, i never thought i would see you again"

" Neither did i though how is your sword fighting skills going, have you ben beaten by any more girls other than my and Morgana?"

" Morgause , what are you doing here?"

"I' ve come to see my sister"

"And who is that?"

"Morgana"

Arthur was left stund as Morgause walked away to join Emrys and Freya who were talking to a man with a long staff. Arthur turned to Leon and said

" Tell the Lady Morgana to see me in my chambers in 10 minites"

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Morgana wondered was Arthur was doing that he needed her so argently. Well she would find out soon. As she opened the doors to his chambers she something black and dark disapear behind her.

"Morgana? Morgana?"

At Arthur's voice Morgana was shaken awake and the black human shape was gone.

"Are you ok, do you want Gaius to see you?"

"Arthur, I never knew you cared" Morgana said, sarcasum dripping from her lips.

"I wanted to see you about something important" When she relised Arthur was not joking about this she looked at him seriously and asked him what was the matter.

"Did your father tell you about any em, _relations_ you might have that are still alive?"

"No, why?"

"A women told me today today that you were her sister"

Morgana grinned at Arthur and giggled, wondering which story he would make up next. Arthur looked at Morgana and thought to himself _I bet Morgause was just making that up, why am I so gullible?_

"Arthur if you're so serious about this we can just check with Geoffry to see, he'll know.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Later that evening Morgana, Arthur and Gwen went down to the old library to see Geoffry. As they walked down Gwen was certain she saw a grey shadow darting from behind a tapestry between hers and Arthur's chambers and the council chambers. She shook it off, thinking it to be an infigment of the imagination.

As they walked into the library Geoffry looked up from one of his books and on seeing Arthur, dipped his head recspectfully.

"My lord, you may want to see this"

They walked forward to a tapestry which formed the family tree of the Pendragons and Le Fays. Next to Arthur's small embroydered face was two burn marks which had been clearly done to stop people from knowing who they were. Next to Morgana's face was another two scorch marks which was probably done by the same person.

"Arthur," Geoffry said serioulsy, "your father told me to destroy those marks so no one would know who they were. That one" he said, pointing to the spot next to Arthur, "should be Morgause, and the other one, Morgana."


End file.
